When One Door Closes
by lorli810
Summary: Kim's life was going great but one fatal accident will turn her whole world upside down. Who will come to her rescue? TommyxKim pairing.


Kimberly Hart Thomas sat in her spacious living room with her feet prompt on the coffee table. It had been a long day at work and her feet were swollen. As she watched tv, she rubbed her very pregnant belly. She couldn't believe how great her life had turned out. She was married to a wonderful man and they were expecting twins in a few short months. Kim's silence was ruined by the sound of the phone.

'Who could that be?!' Kim thought to herself as she fought to get off the couch.

"Hello." Kim said. She was really annoyed that someone was calling while she was resting. Of course the person on the other line didn't know that, but there's was no explaining that to her.

Just as Kim answered the phone her husband, Kevin walked in the house. He wrapped his arms around his very pregnant wife. Kim laughed a little as she hugged him back and proceeded to answer the phone. Kevin always knew how to cheer her up. He gave her a small kiss on the nose before letting her go and allowing her to continue her conversation on the phone.

"Hey stranger." a familiar voice came across the line. "Its been a while how have you been?" "Jason, it hasn't been that long." Kim giggled. "But I'm doing fine. Surprised I'm not floating!!" Kim was always happy to hear her big brother's voice.

"Listen I know you are tired and well humongous but I would very much like for you and Kevin to join me for dinner this weekend."

"This weekend? I don't think we have plans. Of course we will come over for dinner." Kim said. Even though she was very tired and didn't want to leave the comfort of her couch on the weekends, she could never say no to Jason.

"Alright we'll see you then." Jason said and hung up the phone.

Kim was a bit confused...she could of sworn she heard him say "we".

Saturday came quickly. Kim was getting ready for her dinner at Jason's. She was wearing a pink maternity shirt and black pants.

"I used to be able to wear such cute clothes!!! Now I look like a walking, talking tent!!" Kim yelled to her husband who was getting ready in the bathroom. Kevin walked out of the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her the best he could.

"You still look cute." He kissed her on the forehead before walking away saying "Sooo cute you can make a tent look cute." Kim laughed at her husband.

They had been married for 4 years and it's been the best four years of her life. As Kim finished getting ready, she couldn't help but think about Jason saying 'we' when they last spoke.

'Who else is he inviting?' Kim thought to herself as she grabbed her coat and followed her husband downstairs.

Tommy walked into Jason's house and was surprised to find the entire house decorated in pink and blue streamers and baby decor. He immediately turned to Melissa, the girl he had been seeing for the past couple of weeks.

"Is there something I should know?!" Tommy asked the shock apparent in his voice.

Melissa shook her head no and tried her best not to laugh. "Tommy please. I wouldn't do this kind of thing to you."

He let out a sigh and turned to find Jason standing there covering his mouth with his hand trying to hold back his own laughter.

"You son of a bitch that's not funny." Tommy said now having trouble keeping himself from laughing as he playfully fought with his friend.

"Calm down cassanova this isn't for you. It's a surprise for Kim. She's coming over in a bit." Tommy froze. He hadn't seen her since her wedding and that was hard enough for him to deal with. He grabbed Melissa's hand and began walking back to the door.

The door opened up before he could grab the handle.

"Tommy!" Kimberly squeaked. "What are you doing here? What's going on?" Kim looked passed Tommy and his companion and saw all the decorations. Tears filled her eyes and she turned back to look at her husband. Kevin smiled gently down at her. He was just as surprised as she was. Tommy tried to put on the best smile he could. He knew Kevin was a good guy but it still hurt him whenever he saw them together. Kevin turned her back to her friends and gave her a small push indicating that it was time to go and greet everyone. "This is so great you guys!!!" Kim said hugging everyone starting with Jason. When she got to Tommy she opened her arms for a hug. "Thanks for being here."

"No problem. " he mumbled and gave her a hug. "This is Melissa." Tommy said introducing the two to each other.

"Congratulations." Melissa said shaking Kim's hand.

"Thank you. Nice to meet you." Kim turned away from the couple and started taking every decoration in. Everything was so beautiful. When Kim came to the food she had to laugh. They had made every favorite food of hers. "You guys spoil me!!" Everyone laughed and enjoyed each other's company. Jason knew Kim hated party games but that didn't stop him from planning a few. By the time presents came, Tommy was more miserable and it was starting to show.

"Hey are you ok?" Melissa whispered to him while watching Kim and Kevin opening their children's presents.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just gonna step outside and get some air." He said putting on his best face hoping to fool her. He brushed past everyone and walked out onto the balcony. Kim saw Tommy slip onto the balcony. She excused herself and followed him.

"Hey there stranger." He turned and smiled at her.

"Hey there beau..." He stopped mid sentence. He hadn't called her that in a long time and he wasn't ready to say it just yet. "How you holding up?" Kim noticed the almost slip and smiled. "It's getting kind of hard to stay upright. I don't think this little frame was made for twins. I manage though." Kim said with a little laugh. "How have you been? Melissa seems nice." Tommy nodded saddly.

"Yeah." Having a conversation with her was so hard now. He wanted to talk like they used to so long ago but it seemed impossible now. Kim was about to say something when she grabbed her tummy and gave a little groan then a giggle.

"Sorry. Kidney shot." She said with a laugh. "Tommy, are we ok? Why has it been so long since we talked?" Tommy wasn't ready to talk about this.

"Are you ok? You're not having your babies right now are you?" He asked jokingly trying to change the subject. Kim got the hint and laughed.

"No. Just moving like crazy and having two in there sometimes feels like they are fighting for room." Tommy laughed and placed his hands on her belly. He was surprised at his own actions but he felt the need to touch her.

"Hey kiddos you stop beating up your mom. She's a good friend of mine." Kim giggled as both babies moved at the sound of his voice.

"Feel that? They seem to really like their Uncle Tommy." It stung abit to hear her say that but he brushed it off as best as he could.

"You'd better get back in and back to that husband of yours. I'm sure he misses you."

Kim smiled. "I'm not hard to miss these days! You coming back in? Kim asked and opened the door.

"Yeah...in a bit." Tommy said as he opened the door for her. He closed it behind her and took a deep breath. He had to convince himself to just let her go. She was happily married and just about ready to be a mother. That was it. Time to move on. He walked back in and back to Melissa and did his best to enjoy himself.  
A few weeks after the shower, Kim was sitting at home after another long day at work. Thankfully, today was her last day of work until after the babies were born. Doctor's orders. Kim was starting to get worried, Kevin was usually home by now and he wasn't answering his cell phone or the phone at his office. She decided to busy herself with making dinner when the doorbell rang.

Kim opened the door and her heart almost stopped.

"Mrs. Thomas?" The police officer asked.

"Yes that's me. What can I do for you?" Kim asked grabbing on the door frame.

"Ma'am I'm sorry to have to tell you this but your husband Kevin was in a very bad accident and he didn't survive." The police officer only had a second to catch Kim before she hit her knees crying hysterically. The police officers were able to calm her down enough to find out who to call. They tried Jason but only got his voicemail and then they found Tommy Oliver's number in her book and called him.

The phone rang a few times and Tommy answered.

"Mr. Oliver, this if Officer Smith. I was wondering if there was any way you could come to Mrs. Thomas' residence as soon as possible. There has been an accident and someone needs to be here with her."

Tommy was out the door in a flash. He had to find out what had happened. He found the police escorting Kim back inside to a chair. He ran up to Kim and pulled her into his arms. He didn't say anything just held her tightly.

"Oh, Tommy!!! How could this happen??! Kevin!!" Kim was crying uncontrollably. She was holding Tommy like her life depended on him and him alone. After a few minutes her sobs calmed a little but the tears didn't stop totally. She looked up at the officers after easing her hold on Tommy.

"What do I have to do now? Do I have to come see him?" Kim asked. She didn't think she could handle that.

"No maam. That's not necessary. Mr. Oliver will you follow us to the door please."

Tommy led Kim to the sofa and had her sit down.

"I'll be right back." he said before following the police officers.

"Mr. Oliver, if you have any way of getting a hold of Mr. Scott, we suggest you do that. She's going to need all the help she can get and for planning the funeral. Here's the hospital's number to give the funeral home information to."

After talking with the police for a few minutes, Tommy pulled out his phone and dialed Jason's work number. 'This can't be happening. Poor Kim!' Tommy thought to himself as the line started to ring.

"Jason Scott's office may I help you?" Jason secretary answered the phone which meant Jason was in a meeting.

"This is Tommy Oliver, I need you to get on the phone immediately. I don't care if he's in a meeting or not. Tell him it's about Kim." Tommy said loudly to the woman on the other line. The line was quiet for a few minutes then Jason finally came on.

"Tommy, what's going on with Kim? Is it the babies?!?"

"No, Jason. There's been and accident and Kevin...is...." Tommy didn't need to finish. The line went dead and he knew Jason was on his way. Tommy took a couple calming breaths and walked back in the house to Kim. She was sitting on the couch with no emotion on her face. Her tears had stopped and she was holding her wedding picture. Tommy sat next to her and took her hand. "Kim, Jason will be here any minute. Is there anything I can get you? Water?"

Kim just shook her head slowly. Tommy accepted her silence and just sat with her holding her hand. After a few long minutes, Kim finally spoke.

"Tommy, will you please help me upstairs? I want to lay down for a minute."

"Of course, Kim. Whatever you need." Tommy said helping her off the couch. They started up the stairs and Kim collasped. She let out a painful cry.

"Tommy, the babies!! There's something wrong." Just then her front door flew open and Jason ran to her side.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Tommy told Jason and they led their friend out the door.

They got Kim to the hospital in record time. Jason walked up to the lady at the emergency room counter.

"How can I help you sir?"

"My sister is pregnant with twins and she's complaining of sharp pain. She needs to be seen ASAP." Jason said his knuckles were turning white from gripping the counter.

"Let me get someone from Maturnity down here to get her. Give me a few minutes."

Jason turned around and looked at Kim. She was holding Tommy's hand like a lifeline and his sole attention was on her. Then Jason noticed a new wave of pain again when Kim leaned her head on Tommy's shoulder and Tommy started rubbing up and down her arm. It wasn't until he got closer to her that he noticed she was crying.

"Hey, kid. Don't worry. I'm sure they'll give you something for the pain and I'll help with whatever I can." Jason said lifting her chin to look in her eyes.

"It's not just the pain, Jase. I just lost Kevin. I can't lose my children too!" Kim said as a new wave of tears started.

"Hey, hey. Those two aren't going anywhere because Uncle Jason says so. Got it?" Jason used his big brother voice and Kim looked up at him again.

"Got it."

Tommy watched the exchange between the two and started to regret shutting himself out of her life.

The nurse finally came for maternity to get Kim. They got her in a room and Tommy waited outside. Inside the room, they hooked Kim up to machines that monitored any contractions and the babies' heartbeats. The nurse started to try to put an IV in Kim's hand but Kim stopped her.

"I don't do needles so you can get that away from me right now."

The nurse looked from Kim then to Jason. "Mrs. Thomas, we have to get an IV in so we can start you on fluids."

"Give me a damn glass of water." Kim said through gritted teeth. Jason almost laughed.

The nurse actually looked scared of a very short, very pregnant Kimberly!! Jason tried talking her into it and so did another nurse and a doctor. Kim wouldn't budge. Finally, Jason decided there was only one more person to try, Tommy.

"Kim, I'm going to step out of the room for just a minute. I'll be right back." Kim nodded but didn't take her eyes off the two female and one male nurse that were ready to do whatever they had to to get the IV going.

"Tommy. I need you to talk to Kim. They want to give her an IV but she's refusing. It's best for her and the babies." Tommy cringed. He remembered Kim's fear of needles and how violent she could get when backed in a corner.

"I'll try Jason. I'm not sure how much good it will do." Tommy knocked then opened the door to her room.

"I SAID NO!! HOW HARD IS THAT FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND?!?! YOU WANT ME TO HAVE FLUIDS? THERE'S NO SHORTAGE OF WATER IN THIS DAMN HOSPITAL!!" Tommy had to stiffle a laugh.

"Hey,Kim. Calm down they are just doing their jobs."

"Tommy, I don't like needles." Kim almost whined.

Tommy took her hand and said, "I remember, sweetie. This is the best things for your little ones in there and I know you want what's best to keep them safe. Right?" Tommy could see he was getting through. How did he still have such an effect on her?

"You're right. Will you stay with me?" Tommy nodded and pulled up a chair and placed his hands on her belly feeling the little lives moving inside her.  
They spent most of the night in the hospital. Jason and Tommy took shifts sitting with Kim. The doctors didn't find any problems with the babies and said it was from all the stress she had been through. They sent her home around six am. The men were both exausted when they got back to Kim's house.

"Thanks you guys. Why don't you two go upstairs and lay down. Jason, your room is all set up and Tommy you're more than welcome to use my room." Kim said sitting down on the couch. "Kim, you should be in your bed." Tommy argued.

She looked over tired and had been through a lot in less than 24 hours.

"Tommy, I have a lot of things to do today." Kim said tearing up.

Jason placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I said I would take care of it."

"I know you did. He was my husband Jason. I have to do this. Now you two go get some sleep. I won't take no for an answer." Kim said pointing upstairs. Once then men disappeared out of sight, she broke down again.

The next couple of days were a blur. Tommy spent more time at Kim's house than at his own. Jason had a big deal going on at work and it was hard for him to take time off. The morning of the funeral, Tommy was getting dressed in his bedroom at home when his phone rang. It was Melissa. 'Oh man!' Tommy thought to himself. He hadn't spoken to her in over 3 days.

"Hello?" Tommy answered.

"Hey do you know a guy named Tommy Oliver? You see, he's my boyfriend but for some reason, I haven't seen or talked to him in 3 whole days." Melissa said. She sounded more hurt than angry.

"Melissa, I'm so sorry. A lot has been going on the last 3 days...." Tommy was cut off by her. "With Kimberly?" "What??" "Come on, Tommy. I'm not blind and you kind of sucked at not showing how you felt at the baby shower." Tommy couldn't believe she was bringing this up. "She lost her husband in a car accident 3 days ago. She needs us. Jason and I have been taking turns helping her with whatever she needs."

"Tommy, I'm so sorry. Is she ok?"

"She's doing the best she can. She was in the hospital that night with the babies. It's just been a hard couple days for her. She needed friends." Melissa was starting to feel bad for thinking Tommy had a thing for his friend.

"Is the funeral today?"

"Yes. I'm getting ready to head over to Kim's now." Tommy answered getting his wallet and keys. He was getting to Kim's house early with Jason and the three of them were riding together. "Do you want me to come?"

"No, honey. You don't have to come. I'll tell you what. When the funeral is over and I know Kim is all set, I'll come by and we can be together."

"That sounds great Tommy. Please give Kim my best." Melissa said and hung up the phone. Tommy shut his phone off and put it back in his pocket.

He met Jason at Kim's house and noticed the limo out front. "Tommy, will you go in and get Kimberly?" Jason asked and Tommy nodded. Jason was talking to her father and brother. Tommy knocked lightly on the door then poked his head in.

"Kim? You in here?" He called out gently since he didn't see her in the living room.

"I'm in here, Tommy." Kim said. Her voice was coming from Kevin's office.

Tommy walked in and found Kim looking at the pictures on the book shelf.

"Kevin was working in here when I told him I was pregnant. He actually fell out of his chair." Kim said and laughed a little. Tommy didn't say anything. He just listened and let her talk about whatever she needed to. Kim hadn't cried since the night of the accident.

"He was so excited when we found out there were twins. I was terrified of course. But with Kevin, I knew I would be ok. He would come home every night with something for the babies until he was sure we had everything." Kim said rubbing her belly.

Tommy realized he didn't know Kevin at all because of his own selfish feelings and now he never would. Kim turned around to face him quickly with tears streaming down her face.

"He was a wonderful man, Tommy! Why did this have to happen to him?! His children won't know their father! He never got to be their daddy!! How am I going to raise them on my own? How do I live my life without him?!?!" Tommy was holding her in the blink of an eye.

"Kim, take it one day at a time. Horrible things happen to the best people and there's no explaining it. Your kids will know him because you have him in your heart and he will always be there. You are going to be an amazing mother and you will be just fine. You have Jason and you have me. We aren't going anywhere until we know you and those babies are ok."

Kim seemed to calm down a little bit.

"We have to get to the car. Will you be ok?" Tommy asked moving hair off her face.

"Just don't let go of my hand and I'll be ok. I have to be." Kim said taking his hand and leading them out of the office. The only room in her house she would never open again.

Tommy hated funerals. The last one he went to was for his uncle. He vowed then he wouldn't go to another. Kim stood with Jason and Tommy each holding her hand. She was crying and it felt like they were the only reason she was still on her feet. Before the end of the service, Kim leaned a little more on Tommy. She let go of Jason's hand and wrapped both her arms around Tommy's neck and buried her face in his chest. Tommy felt chills and held her as tight as he could. The second he felt her children move against him, he knew his life would never be the same.

Things slowly started to go back to normal. It had been 3 weeks since the accident and the funeral. Kim spent her days getting everything ready for her babies and resting. She was getting winded very easily now and tired just as fast. She was sitting at home alone one night after sending Jason home. She felt a sudden emptiness and before she started to cry she grabbed her phone. She called the first person that came to mind and a woman answered the phone. "Hello?" Kim froze. She had forgotten he had a girlfriend. She knew him spending so much time with her was probably putting a strain on their new relationship and her calling wasn't going to help but she needed him.

"Hi. Umm.. Melissa right? Is Tommy there? It's Kimberly." Kim heard the woman on the other end sigh.

"Yes he is, hold on a second." The line was silent until Kim heard an argument starting on the other end.

"You know one of these days she's going to have to do something without you!" Then Kim heard the door slam and then Tommy's voice.

"Hey Kim. Are you ok?"

"I needed to talk to you. I'm sorry if I caused that much trouble." Kim said chewing on her lower lip.

"Hey don't even worry about that. What's on your mind?" Tommy asked. He didn't care if Melissa was mad at him. She would forgive him because that's who she was. Kim needed him right now.

"I was sitting here folding the babies' clothes and I got very lonely. I just needed to hear a friendly voice." They talked for half an hour until Kim started to yawn.

"Hey, you need to get some rest. Those kids take enough out of you." Tommy said ordering Kim to bed.

"Thank you, Tommy. Goodnight." Kim hung up the phone and didn't hear Tommy reply, "Goodnight, Beautiful."  
The next morning, Tommy woke up with a bad feeling in his stomach. 'Something's not right' He thought to himself and grabbed his phone.

"Hi. You've reached Kimberly please leave me a message and I'll call you back."

"Hey, Kim. It's me, Tommy. I just wanted to check up on you. Give me a call back." An hour passed and still no phone call. Tommy called her house again and got her machine. 'That's it!! Something's wrong.' Tommy thought to himself. He grabbed his phone and keys and ran out the door. He was at Kim's house in no time. He ran up to the door and tried the knob. It was locked and he didn't see any movement inside. He dug into his pocket for his keys and found the extra key Kim had given him after the funeral. He walked in and noticed the whole downstairs was dark.

"Kim? Kim? Where are you?" Tommy called out and started up the stairs. He got to her bedroom door and knocked. Nothing. He pushed the door open and noticed the light on in her bathroom. He knocked lightly.

"Kim are you in there?"

"Tommy is that you!?!"

"Yes, I came over when you didn't answer your phone. Are you ok?" Kim didn't reply right away and he almost opened the door.

"I don't think so. I think the babies are ready." Kim said. Tommy couldn't speak or move. He heard movement in the bathroom. He knew Jason was out of town so he pulled out his phone and dialed Jason's number. He got the voicemail.

"Hey, Jason. Just thought I would call and let you know to head home because it's time to play coach. Kim thinks she's in labor!" Tommy said a little loud.

"Tommy, open the door." Kim said. When he opened it, his heart melted. There was Kim in a robe. Despite being in pain, she managed a smile for him.

"Everything's going to be ok." Kim said and smiled again. Tommy couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I think that's my line." Kim started to laugh a little then suddenly stopped and grabbed the counter. Tommy ran to her and knelt in front of her. He talked to her and rubbed her arms until the contraction stopped.

"Ok, you need to get dressed. Want me to wait outside?" Tommy asked. Kim just nodded. "Tommy, will you take the bags and car seats to my car please. They are in the nursery." Tommy did as she asked while she attempted to get dressed. Tommy had just come back in the house when he heard Kim upstairs.

"SON OF A....THIS HURTS LIKE HELL!!!!" Tommy flinched and walked upstairs.

"Hey Kim. Are you ready?" Kim looked over at Tommy and the anger left her eyes.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Tommy led her down the stairs and out to her SUV.

When they got to the hospital Tommy helped her out of the car.

"OW OW OW OW!!! THIS SUCKS!!" Kim yelled halfway to the door.

They got to the maternity floor and the nurse took Kim to the back, leaving Tommy alone in the waiting room. He started pacing back and forth. He hated not knowing what was going on in the room.

"Mr. Oliver? Kimberly is asking for you." The nurse said touching Tommy's arm. Tommy jumped a little then followed her to Kim.

"Hey. There you are." Kim said with a smile. She was hooked up to the same machines as before except this time Tommy could hear the babies heartbeats.

"Is that them?!" He asked the nurse. She smiled at him and nodded. Tommy looked at Kim and she smiled too. It only took a few minutes for her smile to change as another contraction hit. Tommy was next to her bed in a flash and holding her hand.

"I can't do this, Tommy!! I need that thingy they put in my back!! Don't care if it has a needle!!!" Just then the Doctor came in.

"Hello, Kimberly. Lets see if you're dialated enough for the epidural." The doctor went to check her and Tommy tried to leave.

"Please just hold my hand." Kim whispered to him. Tommy grabbed her hand. She was dialated to 6 cm already. She got her epidural and now they were playing the waiting game. Tommy's phone rang and he could hear Jason yelling over a lot of background noise.

"Jason, where are you?" Tommy asked.

"Actually I'm at the airport and we're grounded unil further notice. Something to do with the plane. Tommy, I need you to play coach."

"I don't know what I'm doing!!" Tommy said getting nervous.

"Just be there for her please. She needs you!! I have to go. Please tell her I love her and give her a kiss. I'll be there when I can." Jason said and the line went dead.

"Guess it's just you and me huh?" Kim asked with a smile.

"We can do it."

Hours passed before the doctor finally told her it was time to push. Kim was beyond exhausted but did as she was told. It seemed like forever before the first baby was born. With the first cry, Tommy was a goner. Kim's little girl had him wrapped around his finger in only her first few seconds of life. She was absolutely beautiful!! Tommy wandered over to the heated bed to see the new little person. She was pink and crying which was a great sign according to the nurse.

"Ummm...Tommy! I kinda need you over here!!" Kim yelled to get his attention.

"Oh right!!" Tommy had almost forgotten there was another little one in there. Kim pushed and pushed.

"I can't do this anymore. I just can't..." Kim started to say and Tommy stopped her.

"Do you hear your little girl?"

"Yes."

"Well she needs her brother, Beautiful."

Kim heard the nickname and tears came to her eyes. She nodded her head and continued to push. In no time there was another cry filling the room. Tommy couldn't believe it, Kim was a mommy now to two beautiful babies and he was there for the whole thing.

After Kim was moved to her room, Tommy let her rest and wandered down to the nursery. He stared at the twins for a long time before feeling a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find Jason standing there. He quickly dried his eyes.

"Hey Jase. Well, there they are!" He said pointing the babies out. Jason smiled and asked how Kim was.

"She was great! She's asleep right now, but I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." Tommy showed him to her room and let them have a moment as brother and sister. Tommy needed some alone time to get his emotions in check. This had been a very emotional day and he knew it was just the beginning.  
Kim and the babies, which she named Kailey Ann Thomas and Kevin Lee Thomas, were getting ready to go home a few days later. Jason had asked Tommy to pick them up with Kim's SUV because he had an emergency at work and couldn't make it. Tommy knocked on Kim's room door and heard a muffled come in before entering.

"Hey you three. Ready to go home?"

Kim looked up and smiled. "Guess Jason couldn't make it huh?" Kim said with a laugh.

Tommy shook is head while playing with Kailey's little hand. "Is it ok that I'm here?"

"I wouldn't want anyone else." Kim said and touched his arm.

They had to wait for the kids to be released and then they were on their way. When they got to Kim's house, Kim let out a gasp. On her lawn were two large storks announcing the birth of the babies along with all of their friends.

"Tommy did you do this?"

"I wish I could take the credit, Beautiful. It wasn't me. But I think I know who it was." Tommy said pointing to Jason walking toward the car. He opened Kim's door and was almost knocked over with a hug.

"Jason, you are so great!!" Kim said hugging him with everything she had. She continued her rounds hugging everyone from Aisha to even Justin! Tommy and Jason worked on getting the babies out of the car and in the house. Jason took Kevin out of his seat and Tommy took Kailey out of hers.

"Jason can you come here for a sec, I'm having a hard time with this fire!!" Rocky yelled from the backyard. Jason knew mixing Rocky and fire was a very bad idea.

"I'm coming!" Jason said and placed Kevin in Tommy's arms also. Tommy stood in Kim's living room holding both babies. He felt like he just won the lottery. Neither one of them were fussy and were both staring up at him. Kim walked in the house alone and saw Tommy holding her babies. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes teared up. It was the most beautiful sight. Then all of a sudden, she thought of Kevin. How he should be the one holding them beaming with pride. 'Kevin, you're going to miss out on so much.' Kim thought to herself and touched the wedding band she still wore on her finger. She walked up to Tommy and managed a smile. "Hey." She said and took her daughter from his arms.

"Hey, hey. Why the tears? It's a happy day." Tommy said using the pad of his thumb to dry her eyes.

"I was just thinking about Kevin. How I wish he was here. He would be so proud of these two." Tommy's heart sunk. How could he forget that not even two months ago Kim lost her husband. "Hey, come here." Tommy said pulling her to him and hugging her tight. Jason walked in at that moment and realized what a beautiful family they would make if things were different.

"Kim are you ok?" Jason asked walking over.

Tommy released her and Jason took over with the hug.

"I'll be fine. I was just thinking about Kevin. I miss him so much, Jase!"

"I know you do, but you have to move forward for your babies. We talked about this at the hospital." Kim just nodded her head and walked over to the infant swings with her daughter. "Tommy, will you please bring him over here?" Tommy did as she asked then watched her stare at her two little ones with tears in her eyes. He knew he loved Kim and he loved her children but there was no way he could ever be Kevin or take his place.

Being a single mom was proving to be harder on Kim then she thought. It seemed the kids never slept. Once she got one down the other would wake up. It was a never ending cycle. Jason would spend most evenings after work with her which gave her time to take a shower and take care of a few things. Most of the time she was alone. Tommy had stopped coming around as often and Kim figured he was trying to save his own relationship. But she did miss him. One late night while she was up with Kailey, Kim decided she needed to hear his voice. 'I don't care if she's there! I need a friend right now.' The phone rang a few times and a very sleepy sounding Tommy answered.

"Hello?"

Kim did her best to hide her giggle. "Hey."

"Kim? Is everything thing ok?! Did something happen to one of the babies?!" Tommy was getting ready to jump out of bed.

"No no. I'm up with Kailey and just needed to talk to an adult." Kim said and laughed.

"You needed to talk at 3 am?"

"Is it that late?!? Oh, Tommy! I'm so sorry!!! Go back to sleep. I'm ok and they are ok."

Tommy was about to reply when the line went dead. He laid back down and stared at his ceiling. 'Why would she call me of all people at 3 am?' Tommy thought to himself as his eyes started to close. Then they snapped open and he jumped out of bed. Kim was sitting in her living room now. Kailey had been asleep until her mommy laid her down. Her crying woke Kevin and now both babies were demanding their mother's attention.

"Alright you two. We need to have a talk." Kim said laughing when the babies stopped crying and stared at her.

To her surprise, her doorbell rang. 'Who could that be?!?' Kim thought to herself as she walked up to the door. She looked through her peep hole and was shocked by what she saw on the other side. Kim opened the door to a now wide awake Tommy Oliver.

"Tommy what are you doing here?" Kim said moving aside so he could come in. Tommy noticed the babies in their swings. He never realized how hard this was on Kim.

"You said you needed an adult to talk to. So here I am." Kim gave Tommy her 'I don't believe you' look but he ignored it and continued into the living room where the babies were.

"Hey you two. Are you giving your mother a hard time?" Tommy said playing with each of their feet. Kim noticed a difference in the way the twins reacted to Tommy compared to Uncle Jason. Kim watched him play and talk to them for a few minutes before finally speaking.

"You really didn't need to drive all the way over here. I'm sure Melissa was pretty upset when you left."

Tommy turned around quickly and looked at her. "I wouldn't know. She didn't stay over." Tommy searched Kim's face for a reaction. Was it his imagination or did he see a flinch? Kim walked past him to her son when he started to fuss.

"Kailey decided to wake her brother up so now he wants to eat." Kim said walking to the kitchen to make a bottle. Tommy stayed with Kailey.

"Why did you wake your brother up, Princess?" Kailey eyes widened at the sound of his voice. Kim walked back in carrying a bottle and a fussy little boy.

"Kim, may I feed him?" Tommy asked. He had stayed away so much, he hadn't had the time to bond with the babies like Jason had.

"Of course you can." She answered handing Kevin and his bottle to Tommy. Kim picked Kailey up and sat in the rocking chair across from Tommy. As she rocked her daughter back to sleep, Kim watched Tommy interact with her son. Tommy talked to him the entire time he was eating and Kevin's eyes never left his face. The babies quickly fell asleep and the adults put them to bed in Kim's room.

"Thank you so much for the help, Tommy. I'm glad you stopped by. Even at this crazy hour!!" Kim said with a laugh. Tommy laughed a little then stopped.

He couldn't stop his hands from moving a stray piece of hair from her face. Kim grabbed the hand before he could pull it back. She placed it on her cheek and nuzzled it. Tommy's eyes closed at the feel of her soft skin against his hand. He decided to throw caution to the wind and leaned in for a kiss which Kim eagerly accepted. The kiss was soft and innocent at first. They both pulled away and looked at each other.

The next kiss was fiery and found them backing toward her bed. Tommy slowly helped Kim down to the bed. He looked in her eyes waiting for her permission to continue. Kim simply nodded her head and Tommy continued their kissing. Things were quickly heating up between the couple. Tommy started kissing Kim's neck. She let out a soft moan and said,

"Mmmmmmm, Kevin." Tommy stopped dead and back away like he had just burned himself. He looked at Kim. She was sitting up now and had both hands over her mouth in shock. "Tommy, I'm so....."

Before she could finish, Tommy put his hand up and shook his head. He looked at the sleeping babies and at Kim and just turned and walked out of her room. Kim couldn't get her feet to work fast enough. By the time she got downstairs, Tommy was in his car backing out of her driveway. "What have I done?" Kim said out loud to no one in particular.

It had been weeks since Kim's slip up. She tried calling Tommy everyday but always got his voicemail. 'He must really hate me.' Kim thought to herself after leaving another message. She was back at work now. She was so glad she owned her own business because that meant the babies could come to work with her. Kim had hired a wonderful lady named Melinda to watch them while she was working. Jason still stopped by every night. She told him about what happened between her and Tommy and Jason couldn't get a hold of him either. It was like he disappeared. Kim was pulled out of her thoughts by a little coo.

"Hey there little man! I see you three are back from your walk." Kim said and played with Kevin's hair.

The babies were almost 3 months old now and were starting to smile and coo. It amazed Kim everyday how much they changed. They both looked so much like their father. It was hard to look in their eyes sometimes but she wouldn't trade anything in the world for those two.

"Yes ma'am. Now it's time for their naps. I'll take them to the house until you get home." Melinda said and Kim kissed her children.

A little while after they left, Kim's phone rang. "Tommy?!?!" Kim asked quickly.

"Sorry squirt it's just me." Jason said on the other line. Kim laughed.

"Hey Jase. Sorry I was just hoping he was finally calling me back."

"Don't worry, Kim. I haven't heard from him either." Kim plopped down on the couch in her office.

"Jason, I can't believe I did that to him!! I was right where I wanted to be. I just.....I don't know!!" Jason tried not to laugh.

"Kim, it's a real kick to a man's ego to be called by another man's name. He's just hurting and you know what he does then. He locks himself away from the whole world. Did you know he broke up with Melissa that morning?" Kim quickly sat up.

"What?! How do you know?"

"I ran into her the other day and asked if she knew where he was. She was very hurt and told me that he called that morning and said things needed to end."

Kim couldn't believe it, but why would he break up with her even after Kim's slip? She had to find out soon.

"Jase, do you still have the key to Tommy's apartment?" Kim said with a smile. "Good because I'm going to need it."

Tommy was on his way home from a hard day at work. He just wanted to get home, have a drink and check the millions of voicemails he had on his phone. He knew who all them were from, Kim and Jason. Kim had started trying to reach him the next morning. He just couldn't bring himself to answer yet. Tommy finally got to the door of his apartment and unlocked it. He reached inside and turned on the lights.

"You aren't answering my calls." Came a voice from behind him.

Tommy jumped and turned around. There was Kim sitting in his living room.

"Kim? What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Yeah it's me and Jason gave me his key. I'm here to talk since you won't answer my calls." Tommy shut his front door. Kim got up from her place on the couch. She walked up to Tommy and reached behind him to lock the door.

"Please sit down and listen to what I have to say." Kim grabbed his hand and led them to the couch. Tommy couldn't take his eyes off of her. He didn't realize how much he missed her in the few weeks since that night.

"I know how much it hurt you when I married Kevin and that's why we didn't talk for four years." Kim started and Tommy opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out. How did she know?

"Jason told me the other day. Kevin was a wonderful man and I was lucky to have him. I miss him so much and every time I look at my children I see him. I know I will always love him." Tommy looked down. He thought she was there for him and all she could talk about was Kevin. "Hey, don't do that." Kim said and lifted his face to meet hers. "I missed you more in those four years than even I realized. You were great enough to be with me after Kevin died and when I gave birth. I'll never forget that. The more time we spent together, the more I started to realize that since Kevin couldn't be there when my children came in the world, I'm glad it was you that was there." Kim said and offered him a small smile. "I called you that night because I didn't want to talk to Jason or Aisha. Just you. I had to hear your voice. When you touched me and kissed me there was nowhere else I wanted to be at that moment."

Tommy stood up and walked to the fireplace. He didn't want to hear the next part. It still hurt too much. Kim stood but didn't go to him.

"I don't know why I said his name besides the fact that he was the only other man that could make me feel the things you were making me feel. I see the way you look at the kids. I see the love in your eyes and I saw that directed at me that night. I'm sorry I hurt you." She crossed the room to him. "I can't take back what happened but I can make sure it won't happen again. I've lived the last month without you in my life and for four years before that. I don't like it." Kim said wrapping her arms around his waist. She could feel his breath catch at her touch. "Tommy, I'm so sorry for the that night. I miss you."

Tommy smiled as the memories of their teenage years come back to him. He slowly turned around in her arms and held her. She smiled at him then laid her head against his chest. They stood like that for a long time until Kim's phone interrupted. She gave Tommy an apologetic smile and pulled her phone out.

"Hello? Oh hey Jase. What do you mean you can't get them to stop crying? Ok, I'm coming." Kim hung up the phone and grabbed her purse. "I'm sorry, Tommy. The kids are giving their uncle a hard time tonight. I'll call you tom..." He grabbed her hand before she could finish.

"Can I come with you? I've missed them so much." Kim's eyes teared up and she nodded. When they got to the house, Jason met them at the door with a baby in each hand. They were both red faced and crying. Kim grabbed Kevin and Tommy took Kailey.

"Hey, hey Princess. What's going on here?" Tommy said rubbing her little cheeck with his finger. The little girl quickly stopped crying and smiled up at him. In Kim's arms, Kevin soon followed. Both babies were smiling at Tommy. Kim handed Kevin over to Tommy so she could walk Jason to the door.

"I take it the talk went well?" Jason said with a smile. Kim simply nodded and hugged him.

"I love you, Jase."

"I love you too kiddo." Jason waved at Tommy and left.

Kim walked back to the living room and found both of her babies asleep in Tommy's arms. He was smiling like he had just won the lottery. They put the kids to bed and went back downstairs. They spent the rest of the evening on the couch in each others' arms.

ONE YEAR LATER

It was the twins first birthday and Kim was a wreck. She had planned a big party for them and all of her old friends were coming. The twins picked that day to be extra fussy for her and she was at her wits end.

"OK you two!! We need to talk." Kim knew this would make them laugh since it had every time she said it. Once they were in their chairs sitting still, Kim continued decorating. She was decorating the party with princess and monster trucks. She was on a stool when her doorbell rang.

"It's open!!" Kim yelled and continued trying to reach up to hook the decoration in place. She almost had it when she felt a hand on her lower back and another taking the decoration and putting it in place.

"There you go, Beautiful. Don't need you falling off the stool before the party." Tommy lifted her off the stool and kissed her before placing her on the floor.

"Where are they?" Tommy asked taking his jacket off and wrapping his arms around her.

"They are watching a cartoon in the living room." Kim said with a sigh. Tommy let go of her and went in search of the twins. He found them right where Kim said they would be. They heard him enter the room and jumped up and ran for him the best they could. Tommy knelt down and accepted them in his arms.

"Hey you two! You getting excited about your first birthday party. Uncle Jason is outside."

The twins giggled at the mention of their uncle. Kevin released his hold on Tommy and waddled to his mother who had just entered the room.

"Hey there lil man!" Kim said scooping him up. Kailey held on tighter to Tommy.

"Aw, I love you too Princess." Tommy said hugging her tightly.  
The first half of the party went well. There were tons of pictures taken of the twins digging in and making a mess with their cakes. Kim had given them a bath and now they were finally asleep. Tommy and Jason had taken it upon themselves to plan an adult party afterwards. They were getting all the drinks ready while Kim changed her clothes upstairs. She looked out her bedroom window and saw Tommy talking to Rocky. She couldn't help but sigh. After their night of talking a year ago, their feelings for each other blossomed. They took it slow. Getting to know each other again and actually dating. It didn't take long before Tommy was staying over and he even had some clothes in her closet. Kim knew she loved him and that he loved her children. He hadn't told her he loved her yet. He had shown it plenty of times with flowers and cards and surprise candle lit dinners in her backyard. As Kim stared at him she noticed him look up at her. He smiled and waved to her. She waved back but quickly left the window. She made her way downstairs and was greeted at the foot of the stairs by her big brother holding a fruity drink of some kind.

"Why thank you!" Kim said with a big sigh. She took a long drink. "That's what I needed!!" Kim and Jason walked to the backyard. She made her way over to where Tommy's conversation with Rocky had turned into a major debate. Kim laughed at the two. She walked up behind Tommy and wrapped her arms around him. He quickly stopped talking and turned to her and kissed her. Rocky gagged and walked away.

"I knew that would work!!" Kim said with a laugh.

Tommy laughed to and the couple went to join the group. The group of friends laughed and joked together until Tommy stood up tapping his beer bottle.

"Listen up everyone. There's something I have to say." Tommy said laughing when Rocky fell out of his chair trying to act serious.

"That's what you get asshole!!" Jason yelled at Rocky and the whole group laughed.

After the laughter died down Tommy got a serious look on his face.

"As all of you know, Kim and I have been dating for about a year now. And I couldn't be happier or more in love." Tommy smiled at Kim and she smiled back.

"The feeling is mutual." She said.

"Alright if you guys would excuse me for just a sec." Tommy said and knelt in front of Kim.

She gasped and said, "What are you doing?!"

Tommy smiled at her and continued. "I've loved you for a long time. Even when you were with someone else, I loved you. I fell in love with you even more when I met your children. I'm in love with all of you. There's nowhere in the world I want to be then right here with all three of you. Kimberly, will you marry me?" Tommy asked pulling a small box out of his jacket pocket. Kim was openly crying now and all she could do was nod her head. Tommy placed the pale pink diamond ring on her finger and lifted her in his arms. They stood lost in each other until Jason cleared his throat. They turned around and found him holding the twins. He placed them on the ground and they waddled to them. They each picked one up and hugged again. This time as a family.


End file.
